Club Penguin
Club Penguin, commonly abbreviated as CP, is a Virtual World designed known as penguins for kids (but it's open for all ages) that was developed by New Horizon Interactive. Using cartoon penguin avatars, players can chat, play mini games, and participate in other activities with one another in a snow-covered virtual world. Club Penguin was first made available to the public on October 24, 2005 on 12:01 PM (Penguin Standard Time) and has since then expanded into a large online community. Club Penguin shares similarities with other popular browser-based online environments such as RuneScape and Habbo Hotel. It has been qualified for the Better Business Bureau - Kid's Privacy Seal of Approval. Club Penguin was also awarded the "Editor's Choice" award from Children's Technology Review Magazine. The co-founder of Club Penguin is Billybob, whose real name is Lane Merrifield. It was recently found out that Club Penguin was built on Smart Fox Server. We also found out that CP uses Macs. Club Penguin.jpg|''Club Penguin's official'' poster. Club-penguin.gif|The Club Penguin logo, 2005-2007. Club_Penguin_Walt_Disney.jpg|The Club Penguin Logo, 2007-2008. New-cp-logo.png.png|The Club Penguin Logo, 2008-2010. Cplogo.jpg|Club penguin Logo 2011-late 2011. Disney'sCPLogo.jpg|Club Penguin's 2012-present logo. Though most of the game can be played for free, some of features are not available unless a Membership is purchased. These features include: upgrading and buying things for your personal igloo, buying clothes, hats, accessories for your penguin, wigs, Card-Jitsu Fire, Card-Jitsu Water, and access to special party rooms. Merchandise Toys Club Penguin has sold many merchandise such as stuffed plush penguins, and stuffed puffles, mix and match figures (in which head, body, some items, and lower parts of a penguin come off to mix with another set or another penguin in the same set) and Card-Jitsu cards; including Card-Jitsu Fire and Water cards. These toys can be bought at many stores worldwide, but are most notably found at Toys 'R' Us. Books Ten books, such as "The Ultimate Official ''Club Penguin Guide Volume 1''", "The Official Stage Playbook", "Secret Agent Handbook", "Stowaway! Adventures at Sea" and "Waddle Lot of Laughs", The Great Puffle Switch, Dancing with Cadence, Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite, Stuck on Puffles, and The Card-Jitsu Handbook are all created by the Snowball Press, also known as Club Penguin Headquarters. Games Club Penguin has 3 games available in stores - 2 on Nintendo DS and 1 on Nintendo Wii. These games are as follows: * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for DS, * Club Penguin: Herbert's Revenge also for DS, * Club Penguin: Game Day for Wii. Sites supporting Club Penguin Club Penguin can be played via six different websites: * ClubPenguin.com * Miniclip.com * Disney.com * WildTangent Orb * AGame Languages Club Penguin is currently available in 5 languages. *English (American) *Espanol *French *German *Portuguese Achievements These are the achievements that Club Penguin achieved. *2009 Webby Awards *Wired Kids- Best of the Web Award 2009 *Parents Choice Recommended- Gold Award- 2008 *Children's Technology Review- Editor's Choice *N.A.P.P.A. Gold 2008 *Kidspot- Best of 2008 *Entertainment Standard of Excellence- WebAwards- 2009 *BAFTA Awards- Nominee *Better Business Bureau- 2008 Torch Award *TRUSTe *ESRB Rating- E for Everyone Trivia * Club Penguin's Business Number is 1-888-861-4111. Their email is: support@clubpenguin.com *Only call/email if you have any serious questions or if you want to unban your penguin that had been banned forever (lots of users have successfully accomplished this before). *Club Penguin originally came out in 2005. *Club Penguin was created in 2000, as Experimental Penguins, but since the team was still working on the virtual world, it was released in 2005. *When Disney bought Club Penguin they changed the logo by putting the Disney logo above it. *Club Penguin had 3 logos. Two of them are from old CP: the 2005-2007 and 2007-2010 one at the home page. The logo 2011-present is the logo in the Club Penguin short called Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei! See also * Club Penguin Island * ''Club Penguin'' History * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge * Club Penguin: Game Day! Sources and References *Disney Where to play You can play Club Penguin on: 1 iMac 2 iPad (jailbroken the app rover other various apps... 3 any kind of computer with Adobe Flash Player. External links * [http://www.clubpenguin.com Club Penguin's official website] * Club Penguin's home page image * [http://play.clubpenguin.com Play Club Penguin] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Club_Penguin Wikipedia article on Club Penguin] * [http://www.miniclip.com/games/club-penguin/en/ Play Club Penguin on Miniclip] * Club Penguins Old Website * The old video *The official tutorial Category:Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin Wiki Category:Head Items Category:Face Items Category:Neck Items Category:Body Items Category:Hand Items Category:Feet Items Category:Article Category:Games Category:Frankys new look